Reaching Beyond the Line
by nomuhikaru
Summary: No one knew where Kagura had gone to after a series of murders. Even the Yorozuya leader didn't know her whereabouts, according to Yamazaki's investigation. To complete the puzzle of the case he's investigating, he hardly exposed the name of the man behind the Yato girl's disappearance. That man, however, has a secret hobby of sending letters with the girl he had been missing.
1. Reaching Beyond the Line

Where small random stuff in a bunny-patterned silk wrapping formed into a ball fitted on a palm, she handed it over as carefully as not to untie its knot. Just as her friend's instruction when the time has to come, Tae gave the wrapped stuff to Sougo. It was inevitable—for him to stare at the bunny patterns; for him to understand why he had to accept it; for him to hardly absorb the scenario he was in with his deadpan eyes turned curious; and for him to realize his sight was slightly heavy with beaded tears that were stuck in his eyes but strictly stayed in place as not to show to others his process of being broken piece by piece. The moment he accepted the wrapped stuff, was accepting the last thing that could preserve his Kagura's presence.

* * *

"You sure you really have no idea? Danna?" Yamazaki in chicken mascot disguise was sitting back-to-back with the silver haired samurai under one big parasol. The leader of the Yorozuya was munching a sticky ball of dango while gazing upon the clear blue sky.

"I tell you like a hundredth time now," Gintoki raised his tone with a gist of annoyance while he swallowed his dango. "I'm not hiding Kagura." He tried to explain for so many times since last month, to whoever asked if he knew something about the sudden disappearance of the Kabuki-cho's Yato girl. That she came to their lives in a random kind of way, so presuming she was the kind of random girl who chose to leave them when she decidedly got bored or something. Who knows what's in that girl's mind? Even though he substituted as her earthling mother, he's just a mere leader in the end, who should be aware when not to step out on other's boundaries.

"You don't care anymore even if there are rumors she's already dead?"

"Dead or not, she'll end up in the same path if you were able to catch her, right?" Gintoki stood up and left the last words he'd always wanted to say. "Wondering around here won't lead you to your suspect. Just give it up. Your investigation might lead to somewhere else, you know?"

* * *

And that was the last report of the day according to Yamazaki, who was facing down the floor the whole time while sitting a few distant away from his superior, Hijikata. He was already used to the scent of cigarettes or the squirt sound of bottle of mayo whenever he delivered news to the Vice Commander, but he wasn't sure about the predictions that kept bothering him involving this investigation will make the atmosphere any better. Wherever this prediction might lead to, he had to share it by any means because this is his duty as a loyal spy of the Shinsengumi.

Honestly, he had gathered enough evidences pertaining to Yorozuya danna being not the mastermind of Kagura's disappearance in the middle of a serial murder case (where the prime suspect was the Yato girl herself), but someone who was less imaginable figure that no one in this Edo period would ever believe. Yamazaki hardly exposed his name—Okita Sougo. Yamazaki, as someone who witnessed the growth of everyone together until the formation of Shinsengumi, he grasped the sleeves of his pants along with the frustrations he had been keeping behind his clenching teeth. This presumption entered him when he noticed the First Division Captain started skipping on his daytime patrol on a certain time since last week. Ten thirty in the morning to be exact. It's as if he has a fixed schedule to meet up with someone everyday. So he spied on him during that time to discover Sougo was actually visiting another town to come over an old rental house. Yamazaki always put in mind to keep great distance from him—every Shinsengumi member was aware of the First Division Captain's sensitivity regarding the presence of the environment and around it. He always watched from afar the seemingly abandoned rental house when Sougo had left to return to their town. What made him more confused was when he received information that the owner was Sougo himself since a month away. Thinking his spying really needed progress and convinced this has something to do with the serial murder case, with courage did he look closer at the small house, taking a view by the window he saw a folded _yukata_ on the _futon_—the particular red _yukata_ which reminded him of the townspeople of Kabuki-cho's hearsay: the last time they've seen the pale skinned girl with a violet parasol was wearing the exact description of _yukata_ instead of her usual Chinese outfit.

_He might lead to somewhere else,_ was echoing in Yamazaki's mind after his conversation with danna. Like gooseflesh crawling all over his body.

"I see, you've done well today, Yamazaki." Hijikata signalled a "dismissed" gesture where the latter quietly stood up and paid a respectful bow before leaving the room.

Hijikata exhaled a cloud of smoke with his cigarette between two fingers. _You've really fallen for her in the wrong time, eh?_

* * *

Slow sound of friction between wood and wood as Sougo slid the door open. The sound ended when he got himself passed the doorsill and shut the remaining line of light from the outside across the shadowed room.

"Tadaima." Deadpan echoed. No reply.

He headed towards the room, where he had always convinced himself the room only contained a folded red _yukata_ laid on _futon_ and a bunny-patterned silk wrapping of unknown small stuff beside a calligraphy brush and a bottle of ink on the study table. Nothing more. He reached the drawer beneath the study table, pulled it open to find a piece of letter. He took and unfolded it then read the inscribed words, where he sat on the chair in the process. It took him quite time before ending the content because he enjoyed it, interested enough making his elbow unconsciously laid on the tabletop with his arm upright, where the spaces in between his fingers showed smirking lips when he tried to cover the strange happiness yet embarrassing feeling in front of the letter.

He hid the three-fold letter under his jacket then reached for a new clean paper and the calligraphy brush, started writing strokes with a pitch black ink. He wasn't sure how many working hours did he skip just to finish the content of his letter with satisfaction, and just to place it inside the drawer beneath the study table after writing. There, the three-fold letter written by himself was the lone item, where in the middle of the white sheet surfaced black ink _kanji._

"TO: KAGURA"

* * *

**So… I think I'm (once again) infected by writing OkiKagu feels after two years. Not that I replaced their spot as my OTP after writing other fanfics from other fandoms, I just quietly shipped them through the manga **

**(｀･ω･´)ゞ**

**I apologize if I failed to continue "Swearing is Sinful" ** . **and just decided to abandon it along the way. Honestly, I really enjoyed writing that fanfic and even attempted to construct it into 5-chapter series when originally it was a one-shot. The original story of "Reaching Beyond the Line" was supposedly part of "Swearing is Sinful" compilation as the sequel. But yeah, I just decided to separate them and came up with a new plot for a new fanfic.**

**I promise you I will finish this fanfic till the very end~ I won't let laziness win over my OkiKagu passion this time! ヾ(;▽;)ﾉ**

**So… constructive criticisms/ comments are love ┐(´ɛ｀┐) and don't hesitate to ask me anything about this post~**


	2. From: Porisan, To: Kagura-chan

A box of locker creaked as she pulled its door open in anticipation, welcoming her with a confined scent of her favourite snack—_sukonbu. _Though this time, _sukonbu_ was less prioritized because an awaited letter since yesterday has been bugging her sleepless night. She hurriedly grabbed the letter and hid it in the pocket of her skirt, shoved the locker's door with a thud, then finally twisted the keyhole until it's secured lock before running along the corridors towards the 3-Z classroom.

"Oi, Kagura-chan!"

The one being called panted a big sigh before turning behind while gripping the handle of her bag on her shoulder. Mandarin strands of sideburns flowed in a swift manner against the air altogether. Behind the swirly spectacles were wide blithesome bluish orbs watched a striding figure who appeared to be Tae.

They greeted each other first before Tae could inform her about the 3-Z girls' gathering in a karaoke hub after classes. Kagura's eyes sparkled when she heard "barbecue" and other foods which attract her palate (actually she likes everything that is edible) so in a quick response she nodded enthusiastically.

In the classroom where Ginpattsuan—the silver haired bespectacled _sensei_ who appeared to be lousy because of his dead fish eyes and loosened necktie—was already standing on the platform in front, he gave Kagura and Tae a cold stare who came ten minutes late when the homeroom has begun. "What's wrong with you guys?" The _sensei_ grumbled with a stick of lit cigar between his lips. "You think you can do whatever you want like coming late in the class? Just how many tardy marks do you think are listed here in my record book, especially you, girl with the buns _konoyarou?"_

Kagura retorted in an innocent manner. "But even the school principal baka-Hata posted on the wall with the lines like 'It's okay to come to class late than come to class with a poop in your pants' aru. You see, even though I wake up six in the morning every day, I had to concentrate in the bathroom first for like an hour aru."

"We're sorry~ We just had a small girl's talk along the corridor on the way here." Tae smiled. "We didn't notice the time."

Another bespectacled guy, Shinpachi, raised _tsukkomi_ in his head, 'So Kagura-chan gives herself an hour just to take a crap every day!? And as long as I remember, _aneue _and I went to school together an hour before the homeroom, right? She said she'll just go to the bathroom when we arrived in the classroom, so why did they have to come to class late!? I can't tell if _aneue_ took a crap during the hour or they actually had their small girl's talk that took an hour! And how did that become a SMALL talk if it took them an hour and ten minutes!? Actually I want to believe the second statement rather! _Aneue _won't do something like crapping in the girl's bathroom, right!? She's not trying to ruin her image down to the gorilla level, right!?'

"And Pachi, stop filling a paragraph with your _tsukkomi_. You're wasting the viewers' time just reading a long crap of nonsense." Ginpachi-sensei scratched his head.

"YOU HEARD ME!? I WAS _TSUKKOMI-ING _IN MY HEAD, AM I NOT!? YOU CHARACTERS ARE SUPPOSED TO NOT HEAR MY _TSUKKOMI, _AM I RIGHT!?" Shinpachi quickly turned to Tae's direction (where she and Kagura were still standing by the door.) He watched his _aneue's _smile, making her thumbs-up cut through the air an inch away from her neck. Shinpachi's gape turned frozen.

"Don't worry Otae-san! I also crapped an hour before going to school! And I think I crapped a little in my pants just now! So don't worry about crapping in your—" A chair hit Kondo's head that knocked him off.

Tae swiped her palms up and down against each other. She reminded Kagura, taking a crap in the school or even loudly talk about it in front of the classroom wasn't lady-like at all. The classroom calmed down when Ginpachi-sensei asked the two latecomers take their seats. Kagura placed her bag on her desk and noticed an empty seat beside her.

* * *

Kagura (who was gobbling everything on the table,) Catherine (who was too eager to selfishly grab the mic away from Sacchan because she didn't like the song being played,) Sacchan (who was currently having a hard time on singing her made-up lyrics on how she loves Ginpachi-sensei because Catherine was trying to steal the mic from her,) Tama (who was trying to stop Catherine's selfishness because she was worried the electronic tools might get hurt,) Tae (who was wishing the two idiots just die now,) and Kyubei (who was wishing everyone just die now except for herself and Tae so she could solo her) were present in the hub. It was Tae's idea to gather the 3-Z girls as the summer break was nearly ahead of them and she wasn't too sure when will they meet each other again. They acted wildly as if there's no tomorrow.

The table was already empty when the girls got bored, except for Sacchan who threw a silly topic to hype up the mood, rather to hype up herself. "How about we talk about the man of your dreams~?" She blushed, rushing her usual way of talking with a high-pitched tone out of excitement. _"Ne, ne, _did you know I like Ginpachi-sensei since I came in Gintama High School!?"

"We already know that. And we don't want to hear about that."

Sacchan still continued talking about her fantasies being *bleep* by _sensei_ as he *bleep* her *bleep* and *bleep* him back. Until she was already hugging herself tightly as she fainted. The girls didn't bother to even glance at her. However, Tama shifted her attention to Kagura.

"Kagura-sama, I've wanted to ask you something since yesterday, but the moment I saw you reading a letter happily, I just had to back out for you not to be disturbed. So—"

"Letter? What letter?" Tae inserted. "Oh! You've started exchanging letters with someone, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura's cheeks flushed. "K-Kinda…"

"I think that's exciting isn't it? But at the same time it feels dangerous when you don't know whom you are writing with."

"We've been exchanging letters for a week now and it seems he's a good person aru."

"So, he's a guy?" There were sparkles appeared around Tae. "Wow, Kagura-chan are you falling for him already?"

"Why will I fall on him aru? I'm not someone like Poppin flyin' in the sky with my parasol and just fall on other people aru. Is that even possible?"

"I'm not speaking in literal terms, Kagura-chan. But you know, if ever you need help to take him down, just call on us and we will beat the crap out of him."

"And will slice his crotch." Kyubei added.

"Though he's someone whose existence in our world is till unconfirmed." A smoke blew out from Tsukuyo-sensei's lips after inhaling her pipe.

The girls were shocked for the sudden appearance of the Japanese History _sensei _as if she was there all along when no one even invited her.

"Tsukky, does being old makes you lonely aru ka? You sure really missed the old times so you came here ne?"

Tsukuyo-sensei brought out a _kunai. _"Kagura-chan, want to learn a lesson how to be polite in front of a lonely lady here?"

"Tsk, tsk. You kids don't know how to respect the oldies. That's why you couldn't find someone who will adore you." A smoke blew out from Otose-san's lips after inhaling her pipe.

The girls were shocked for the sudden appearance of the Vice Principal of Gintama High School as if she was there all along when no one even invited her.

"FYI I already found a boyfriend who adores me—" Catherine turned depressed. "my money…"

"That was sad but what the hell was that 'FYI' for!? It sounded like you're being proud of that extortionist for a second there!" Otose-san complained.

"FYI _anego_ here has a gorilla adoring her aru."

Kyubei's cheeks blushed and sparkles floated around her. She thought, rather she insisted she was the gorilla Kagura was talking about.

"You're not the gorilla Kyubei-chan! Your way of understanding degrades your level! And enough with your FYI!" Otose-san complained for the second time.

"BTW," Tae turned to Tsukuyo-sensei.

"Just speak normally already! Do you really want to be impolite to an old woman whose becoming out of place here because of those shortcut words from internet chatting!?" For the third time.

"I don't understand what you meant by Kagura-chan's admirer. He doesn't exist in this world? Ʃ (◦□◦;)"

"EMOJI!? Now you really want to speak like chatting in the internet!?" For the fourth time.

(Kagura: He's not my admirer aru!)

An e-mail was delivered to Kagura's phone that interrupted the conversation. The screen of the phone appeared 'LOL' sent by Katsura after Kagura sent a funny message since a week ago.

"You're actually chatting on the phone!? And it took that kid a week just to reply 'LOL!' He needed to find the lost screw of his brain before he could reply!" And for the fifth time.

Tsukuyo-sensei started speaking. "Kagura asked me to read the letter for she couldn't quite get his handwriting. It's not because Kagura-chan's a transfer student from another country, but the writer's penmanship was too old it reminded me of the scrolls when I conducted a research about the Edo period."

The girls gulped, the beats of their hearts were racing in nervousness. Except for Kagura who was busy with her emergency food, _sukonbu._

"And I'm talking about the authentic scrolls written by the people who lived in this period. Particularly, one of the Shinsengumi_._

"So he was a member of that legendary police force?"

"His nickname is 'Porisan' according to the letter sent to me aru."

"Then what's his real name?"

Tsukuyo gave everyone an unnerving atmosphere before inhaling and exhaling her pipe. "Oktopi?"

"OKTOPI WHAT!?"

Man, I forgot his name. "Tsukuyo rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell did you have to forget when the tension has already reached its peak!? And OKTOPI!? Seriously!? You even misspelled the 'C' with a 'K!' How did you even pass your licensure exam to become a Japanese History _sensei!?"_

"It's about a maiden's strong will." She proudly exhaled another smoke.

"Indeed. And no one's going to defeat my maiden's heart for Shinsuke-sama." An imaginary smoke blew out from Matako's lips after inhaling her chocolate cigar.

Only Kagura was shocked in a displeased manner for the sudden appearance of one of the members of "Takasugi Gang" as if she was there all along when no one even knew (except Kagura) she was actually a character of Gintama.

"What is the sophomore who wears a filthy panty doing here aru ka!?"

"Want me to shoot your head!?" Matako rejoined the "Takasugi Gang" where they were standing by the door of the hub. "I think I'll just leave this to Shinsuke-sama~"

Everyone sitting on the couch got alarmed since they were facing their infamous delinquent classmate who always gets suspended because of his disciplinary problems. Tae volunteered to be the spokesperson of their group to ask what was his agenda, with a cautious tone.

Takasugi stepped nearer. "I simply…" He gave a dark grin upon them. "DESTROY."

His declaration led them to the karaoke hub being ripped apart, where no one could tell who won between the two bosses, who were actually seatmates in the classroom.

And Tama's question for Kagura dissipated in the air as if she hasn't had brought it up at all.

* * *

_Fine, then I'll tell you what it's like to be here in order for you to know me more and delete the image of a creepy weird Porisan. Besides the fact I'm a policeman who has a good heart, I've been promoted as the _Kaiser_ when our gorilla leader stepped down to finally marry the hostess he had been stalking for. My subordinates are someone who had been exorcised from being a mayo-freak, someone who had been baptised to "Anpan" cult, and many others… Nay, it was a lie. Though my environment isn't far from that picture. I'm actually the First Division Captain here, so the troublesome people in our city get their ass kicked by me. Well, it helped me a lot as a policeman when the Yorozuya now rarely cause ruckus. Also, I'm quite popular with the girls but I only see them as animals who go crazy over my manliness._

_By the way, I was given a random stuff that is wrapped in a bunny-patterned silk. I haven't checked it yet, but it has a light weight. Though it felt heavy the moment I received it. So, if you ever read this, I guess my feelings will be lighter._

_P.S._

_You also tell me about you._

_From: Porisan_

* * *

The next morning Kagura had placed her letter of reply in her locker. Her hands stayed on the locker's door after shutting it, hoping she could curve a smile on Porisan's day by sharing with him the laughter she experienced yesterday through the letter.

And Kagura's day was ruined just like that, when a certain someone blew a powerful hit of kneecaps towards the back of her knees—where the front hit against the metal lockers that almost formed a pair of bruise on her skin after the pang.

Her greatest rival in the universe, in every alternate universe, made his comeback.

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**Porisan – "Policeman" in slang version (?)**

**Tsukkomi – Some kind of comical retort.**

**I hope I did fine this time D: I also apologize if I chopped this fanfic into chapters that made you confused **

**(⌒-⌒;)**

**I think I got carried away by _tsukkomi-ing_ that it appeared to be a chapter of _tsukkomi. _Shinpachi should have done all the _tsukkomi _here since that's his expertise. But I just decided to keep the girl's talk an all-girl's-talk before "Takasugi Gang" appeared in the scene (never mind Zura.) Don't worry I will try to refrain from _tsukkomi-ing_ in the next chapter.**

**Constructive criticisms/ comments are always welcome ┐(´ɛ｀┐) and don't hesitate to ask me anything about this post~**


	3. Synchro

"Oi China, your senses to detect someone's presence has gone weaker now, are you ovulating?—oh, I forgot you're just a total idiot." Deadpan voice from behind rushed Kagura's blood high into a vein throb mark on her temple. Miraculously for the first time after meeting the most hated person in the world, she was able to keep her composure even after her imagination attempted to perform a roundhouse kick against the rival—after being inwardly reminded she had already experienced a week of suspension when she accidentally broke the Principal's golden head bust with her axe kick, all because of this certain man's taunts that cracked her nerve. Instead, she replied with a single stomp on his foot.

Sougo felt a half regrettable mistake as he received the pang on his foot because he always forgets his rival was from a clan of martial artist descend. At first, he wanted to yank one of her sideburns but later aborted the idea when Kagura even squeezed the stomp tightly and heavily. You call it self-defence, according to Sougo, when you clutch the hair of a monster who's in the form of a girl. For the love of _Kami-sama_, he didn't come to school after being sick for three days just to get stomped on. Though it surprised him, China was using her head now.

The rival was taller than her and she always hated to upturn her glare just to meet his. It pissed her off she grabbed his blue t-shirt beneath the polo. "Oi brat, I'm not falling for your trap aru. So hands off!"

Of course Sougo didn't slip the chance to return the favour. With free hand, he locked his fingers on the latter's cheeks to remind her she was facing the prince of planet sadist. "You take off this anvil foot of yours first, China pig."

"You brat, I swear you'll see hell if you don't stop messing with my hair aru!"

"Whatever you do with your hair, it won't get any prettier."

Kagura attempted to give him an uppercut—where Sougo was able to dodge with a backward step even if the other foot was stuck from Kagura's stomp. Sougo never imagined she will retreat in which he never imagine she actually cared for her hair. Perhaps, this counted as his victory, was he thought.

But Sougo on the other side, thought the monster in a form of a girl becoming conscious about her appearance was actually girly. He couldn't quite get why he felt disturbed if Kagura would realize she should act like one someday. He did not fail himself to ask why, in the first place, he placed the girl on top of his rivalry list over the mayo-freak. When surely someday, someone who will appreciate her girly side will protect her against his sadism. That, if someone will get attracted to her, which was probably impossible. He laughed it off.

Until Yamazaki delivered the news to the Disciplinary Committee room during lunch break, where the members—Kondo, Hijikata, and Sougo in eyemask pretending to be asleep—were present. Yamazaki overheard Sacchan asking Kagura how to write a love letter since she has enough experience than the poor masochist.

"What the hell was that, Yamazaki?" Hijikata mumbled with a stick of cigar between his lips. "Don't stick your nose too much on other people's business."

Kondo hesitated at first if he'll give a piece of advice to the Vice President of the Disciplinary Committee not to smoke inside the school grounds, especially he's still underage, but Hijikata ripped the wrapped stick into sloggy mayonnaise. Kondo wasn't sure if he felt relieved or disgusted.

"I'm just wondering if Kagura-san might be a help for Kondo-san to write a love letter for Shimura-san." Yamazaki insisted.

Kondo's stalking determination aside, Hijikata wandered his eyes around the room. Sougo had disappeared in his seat.

* * *

Porisan's reply always came in her locker like a delivered letter sent to a mail box during lunch time, as if he prioritized writing a letter first over his daytime job. Kagura felt it as she read the first lines in the schoolyard, sitting on a bench. She also always read him in secret so no one would disturb the private moment between the old-fashioned penmanship and her way of understanding them (thanks to Tsukky's reading tutorial she got used to it.) Although the sacred moment of reading Porisan's reply was interrupted.

"Oiii~ Chinaaaa~" Sougo from afar was walking towards her with an eyemask hanging in his neck.

In her panic, Kagura crumpled the letter and put it in her mouth. The bitter ink made her wants to cry, and cry even more as Sougo was already looking down on her. "Wh-What the hell Sadist!? What do you want!?"

Sougo noticed the twin buns on her hair were already fixed. Moreover, her tears were about to fall. "I sense a suspicious aura here. Maybe the source is you."

"I-I'm only eating here aru! I'm not suspicious at all aru!"

"Eating while crying?" Sougo covered the middle of his grinning mouth. "Don't tell me you're still crying over that messy hair of yours? You're being girly, aren't you?"

"What if I am!? You never know when I will start dating aru!"

It turned to an awkward atmosphere, where Sougo just deadpanned and quietly walked away with his hands in both pockets. Kagura even heard him muttered "Tsk, whatever" as if disappointed. At least she was able to ward off the sadist rival. Now, her only problem relies on the crumpled, smudged letter she can hardly read. She even cursed him more in the name of the saliva-coated letter; while he cursed her more for making his heart join the unsynchronized hymn of cicadas that afternoon.

* * *

**Edited:**

**I think I planted a false idea on the readers here with my "Author's Note" last time (￣◇￣;) This fanfic is still far from its end so...this is not the end yet oTL **

**I REALLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE MISUNDERSTANDING!**

**But really, thank you for the reviews and everything, I think they are my motivation（＾◇＾）**

**Please wait for chapter 4~**

**And as always,**

**Constructive criticisms/ comments are always welcome ┐(´ɛ｀┐) and don't hesitate to ask me anything about this post~**


	4. A little taste of sadism

**Thanks for patiently waiting ヾ****(＠⌒ー⌒＠****)ノ ****I can't believe I was able to push this chapter through with my emotional spirits drained from my playlist full of sad songs, and I really like themes with the abandoned persona (￣◇￣****;) I think I belong to the M category oTL**

* * *

Aside from face-to-face stalking abilities, Kondo was unacquainted with love letters or anything involved in indirect ways of confession. It was too late now to back-out as Otae had already read his love letter (with Kagura's supervision) that turned to a letter of challenge. Just imagine the rest how the competitive grown-up lady accepted and how the helpless stalker explained the misunderstanding. Later on, they've officially decided (truth, it was only Tae herself who declared it officially) to commence the challenge at the near beach on the upcoming summer break. No one remembered who brought up the idea of battle between sexes because the class were fantasizing too much piece by pieceーthe glittering sands of beach, smashing a watermelon (or someone's head) with a blinker on, and of course the tidal waves with a hint of salty splash. Every piece of everyone's imagination built up into "paradise," just to be demolished instantly by Ginpachi-sensei's announcement that the whole class failed a subject, equals a hell of a summer class.

Indeed hell for students, to experience the intense heat filling up the classroom causing a mirage to some weak-willed. Including Gin-chan, sweaty and sticky, decided to assign them an activity so his throat can rest from the dryness (rather wanted to escape and read a JUMP.) He believed he assigned pairs in a fair judgment even though the seatmates Sougo and Kagura threw complaints why of all people did he choose them as a pair.

"To whom do you think this fanfic is dedicated for, huh? Be glad I'm helping the both of you, two _konoyarou!_ If you don't cooperate as OkiKagu pair, this crappy story won't progress at all!" Ginpachi-sensei ended with a 'tsk.' He escaped more complaints from the two seatmates by shutting the door of the 3-Z classroom as he walked out.

The classmates worked in pairs as if they had their own worlds, probably they didn't want to waste more energy in the middle of the heat just to make an effort glance on other classmates. Unfortunately for the rivals, they weren't sure how to start with the activity, especially for Kagura who was very pissed off with Sougo who was licking the top part of the soda flavored Popsicle he bought the moment Ginpachi-sensei went out. She imagined herself eating the same kind of cold food in the hot atmosphere. Anytime she was ready to smack him for making her drool.

And was interrupted when Sougo held the top part of the Popsicle between his teeth while carrying his desk and placed it an inch closest to Kagura's territory. Next was his chair, almost bumping shoulders with the bespectacled girl.

She gave the latter sharp kicks on his thigh. "Are you trying to go with the flow aru ka!? Even if this is an OkiKagu fanfic, it doesn't mean we do lovey-dovey stuff _bakeyarou_ aru!"

He held the stick of the Popsicle in his hand away from his mouth. "I don't care about the lovey-dovey stuff. Let's just finish this stupid activity now so you can go to hell afterwards."

The rival girl didn't shut her unsatisfied mouth as long as he's the one going to hell. It annoyed him as much as it annoyed her. Worst pairing ever made in this present lifetime, truth be told. And he even guessed if ever there were past batches in their lifetime and more in the future, the result will be the same if they were combined. He thought his ears will be pierced any second now until an ominous silence surfaced between the worst pairing as he shoved a little part of his Popsicle into her mouth. Exactly the same spot where he recently licked. Her hand unconsciously reacted to Sougo's hand in held. Her shoulders twitched as the frosted soda touched her tongue with sweet after effect crawling against her taste, melting flavored ice as the smallest space between their hands enclosed the warmthーit felt cold yet warm at the same time.

Train of thoughts traveled afar, an interval pause before embarrassment fell into reality; Sougo had to retreat from her astounded locked gaping stare and pulled his Popsicle out from her mouth. He knew his action wasn't mundane at all compared to the usual rebukes he had slapped at her pride, and he wished she was too idiot to realize. He tried to avoid his deadpan reaction to the opposite direction while the tip of the Popsicle touched between his lips. It didn't taste the same as before.

"Sadist! Have your brains been damaged also by green house defect aru ka!?

Sougo didn't dare look behind. He missed seeing her red face (either from anger... or something else?)

"Why did you put your filthy ice cream in my mouth!? I just tasted the sadist's saliva! Am I still considered virgin aru ne!? I feel like puking now, oi!" She pulled his shoulder to check what he was doing. "And you don't care if my saliva got mixed there!? Didn't your mother teach you not to share your saliva with other people aru ka!?"

"Just stop with the 'saliva' thing already." His shoulder jerked away from Kagura's clutch. "And my parents are too far from home to teach me that."

Sympathy was familiar especially when you yourself had experienced longing for your someone who is 'too far from home.' In her case, it was her mother who couldn't go back home anymore. It sunk in her mind how much distance does it take for Sougo's parents to reach their 'home' or will they ever reach. Kagura was too sensitive in this kind of topic even if the latter wasn't that serious at all.

Summer days, really, move in unexpected ways along the different lines of paths where unhampered people walk down their choice. As per Sougo, he wasn't sure if he indirectly kissed the rival, but certainly he belongs to those people who's sure which path to choose towards the road to unforgettable summer days.

* * *

Teasing someone who never wished to bring over the most hated person in his house was Kagura's merciless expression towards some people who deserve the teasing. Except she was the most hated person Sougo brought over his place. She had sworn Ginpattsuan will receive more definite knock out attack in the homeroom tomorrow. Damn that _sensei_ for announcing the activity should just be done at home and be presented by tomorrow. Everyone knew why the sudden declarationーbecause he's simply lazy. Plus the damn janitors disallowed students to stay after dismissal because they had to do a general cleaning in the campus, of all days.

Well, Kagura thought it would be better to do the homework in someone else's house than hers; there might be a chance her _aneki_ Kamui went home (his absence in the house is natural though he always unconsciously picks a day to come home randomly with a right timing.) Moreover, she was confident she could guard herself if ever the sadist switched to pervert mode.

Sougo had already called for _tadaima_ when she realized she should have suggested to do the homework in Ginpachi-sensei's neighboring apartment. A woman figure whose hair was tied up walked towards them; a pallid yet bright smile welcomed them. Kagura stood stupidly with her mouth ajar from the confusion if she was in a state of dreaming as she discovered the sadist beside her tilted his head with tints of blush on his cheeks. And the smile... THAT SMILE that gave Kagura the creepsーnot even a trace of sadism in that docile smile. _Is this house being possessed by something aru ka!?_ Truth, Kagura tried to dash out if she just didn't feel pinioned when the woman, Mitsuba, introduced herself and how she felt happy as her _ototo_ brought home a girl for the first time.

"Ah yeah," Sougo declared in enthusiastic tone, bowing while he pushed down the classmate's head at the same time. "this is my pet, China."

_Who wants to be your pet, brat!?_ Strangely she kept her retort in her mind. She thought she might be possessed already the moment she entered the Okita residence. Perhaps his _aneue's_ charm captivated her like _anego's._ "I-I'm pleased to meet you?" Imagine her face in which the pupils of her eyes shrunk into a pair of dot with arched brows and a sweat drop beside a vein throbbed as shit.

She really wished she should have suggested Gin-chan's apartment earlier than face the unusual mess she was in. It even felt unusual to sit in the sadist's living room together with the sadist himself (who's now calmed when Mitsuba left them with a plate of cookies on the table.) On the other hand, it was now Kagura in panic who devoured a plateful of cookiesーtabasco flavored cookies. She couldn't remember if she actually drank a gallon of water.

Back to her seat when she finally got rid of the spicy sting in her tongue; she grabbed his shirt. "What the hell was that!? Are you trying to kill me aru ka, you sadistic siblings!?"

In his usual deadpan tone he replied, "You should be pleased someone offered cookies to you. Well, a stupid person like you wouldn't understand the hard work of someone who gives all her fiery passion."

"Fiery passion!? It's more like my tongue was on fire just a minute ago!" Her grab was tighter. "Are you acting as a good lil' bro because you're afraid of her cooking, like Shinpachi at the edge of a life-and-crappy-eggs situation aru ka!?"

Sougo gave her a sharp, heavy knock on the forehead. With the painful blow, Kagura was forced to retreat back to her seat, covering the spot that slowly formed a pinkish aching mark.

"Don't put me on _megane's_ level. And my sister's masterpiece is a masterpiece, not crappy at all."

Like a suicidal airplane crush did she attack Sougo's eyes with a quick thrust of finger, though he was able to dodge effortlessly.

"Well, it seems like you little brothers have a lot of respect with your _aneue_ aru ne?" She pulled back then crossed her arms. "See, I have this _aniki_ on the other hand who just gobble up the food I prepare for myself when he comes home out of nowhere, or even Papi when he comes home from a business trip overseas. You're too lucky ne?" Disappointment came next, Sougo was already starting with the homework. "Oi brat! You're not listening at all!"

"I don't care about your nonsense. You just sounded like a husband ranting to his wife who doesn't care about him at all."

"And you're acting as a wife who doesn't care about her husband's nonsense aru ka!? Sadistic wife!"

"Tsk."

Kagura had a feeling she should also be starting working with their homework as she watched him quietly writing on his notebook. Flipping through the pages of the notes, she pointed the tip of her pencil on the questions, reading them in mind.

"Oi."

She asked why.

"You have an eraser?"

"Stupid student. Are you really a student aru ka?" Handed a piece of crescent-shaped eraser on him.

He started scratching the eraser on his notes. His bangs covered his face for giving the act too much focus. "Oi."

She asked "what" in an irritable manner.

"Want me to cook for you sometime?"

She paused. "I don't want to taste a sadistic shit from you aru." Then continued with her work.

Warm wind passed by in the house like a welcomed stranger, entering to find an exit, keeping the cycle again and again. The cycle where the scenarios just kept repeating, bizarrely half-satisfied to stay like that.

Though Kagura didn't come home satisfied because Sougo unconsciously murdered her crescent-shaped eraser into a piece of a deformed half. The other half vanished into dusts.

* * *

Saturday was supposed to be the day of the homework's presentation. Saturday, however, came in unexpected manner ahead of the 3-Z classーaltogether they have escaped the drills of classroom doom towards the exciting escapade at the small fish farm owned by Ginpachi-sensei's friend, where a vacation house resided across the pond. Of all people present in the class, Ginpachi-sensei's mood was the gleamiest after the approval of the impromptu "educational" trip (but really, it was only him who insisted the higher-ups had approved the idea.) This was where they conuducted the next lesson: don't let your idiot head slip the chance of enjoying summer youth!

Down the slope side of the farm was a road to the near river. The stretched transparent body of water flowed calmly, as calmly as the wind blew everyone's hair. On their bare legs outlined the water level; irregular shapes of shingle were formed temporarily on their soles. Hands were unstoppable as the energetic-type of people swung splashes in each other's targets. Nevertheless, some were dismayed on the outcome of today's activity.

Dismay in Kondo's face when Tae didn't change her t-shirt and jogging pants into a swim suit (well, all of the girls wore p. e. uniform.)

Dismay in Takasugi's face when he was left behind tied with a rope between the baggage in the vacation house (well, Katsura tied him before they embarked the van so he wouldn't escape the summer youth's adventure time.)

And dismay in Sa-chan's face when Ginpachi-sensei was nowhere to be found in the area (well, no one knew where he was roaming.)

Kagura volunteered she'll look for the _sensei_. She climbed the slope road with her slippers on until she reached the vacation house. No one was there except for the tied-up Takasugi, where she ignored his threats of destroying her life if she kept acting like he's one of the baggage. Her search for the _sensei_ almost failed, not until she thought of the shack in the middle of the fish pond across. She exited the house and crossed the wooden bridge on the way to the shack. Again, she found no one in the room but the back porch's door left ajar. In between the space she saw the familiar silver hair. It was really Ginpachi-sensei when she went out of the room. The latter was sitting on the bamboo floors and one of the wooden handrail divided his legs, hanging before the surface of the water. While he was steadily holding a fishing rod, he upturned his dead fish gaze on Kagura. And another deadpan gaze on her, a student in p.e. uniform had the same position as the sensei beside him.

Instant crush of mood into pieces of irritation. "Why the hell are you two together in this shack!? Have you already decided to 'shut up' now aru ka!?"

"You mean 'shack up' China. But you shut up now, seriously."

Ginpachi-sensei sighed as the two rivals were about to throw mud balls of words on each other. He removed his legs from between a handrail then stood up, offering the fishing rod to Kagura. "You substitute for me. I want to go siesta."

Before Kagura could even object, the fishing rod was left in her held (the half part of the wire of the rod was still sunk into the water) after the _sensei_ went back to the house. Nonchalantly, she was amazed for holding a fishing rod the first time. It was quite heavy so she decided to bend her legs, almost sitting, a few distance near Sougo.

Cicadas started stridulating from random sides of the farm. It felt like summer just officially started that day. The smell of the fish pond around the two of them smelt like an iron's steam in the midst of intense sunrise. Sougo and Kagura were shadowed by the thatched shed above. The both of them (almost all of them) had their jogging pants folded up until the knees. If Ginpachi-sensei told them about this trip earlier, it wouldn't be only the _sensei_ himself who was able to pack a baggage. How selfish for a _sensei_. Students' problem relies on their p.e. uniforms that were now becoming stinky because of the sweaty afternoon.

"Gaaah! Sun-san makes me melt aru! I really can't handle this kind of weather aru!" She snapped. Kagura added more complaints like why is she catching fish with the lame sadist when she should be enjoying with anego and the others by that time. "Damn you, Gin-chan-sensei!"

"Why don't you go now then? I would be happier if I was alone here, you bitchin' bitch." Sougo's free hand reached for a box of cooler. He brought out a pack of Popsicle. This time, it was orange-flavored. He wasn't sure if Kagura actually twitched the moment she saw the said Popsicle.

She just pouted in silence.

"I'm not going to apologize for the eraser yesterday." He heard her rant (why did he have to bring it up) while he tore open the plastic with his teeth, revealing it was actually a twin Popsicle with two sticks attached in the same frosted food. Holding one of the sticks, he offered Kagura to hold the other.

At first she doubted him that it could be a trap. Sougo was already complaining, some parts of the Popsicle were already melting into juice tainting his hand.

"Why are you giving that to me aru ka?"

He started with a 'tsk,' "Who knows?" A juice rolled down to his hand again. "How about you?"

"Me? About what?"

"About exchanging letters with someone."

Kagura's fingers held the other stick, ready to break the piece of citrusy ice into halves. "It's a strange feeling aru. It sucks me in. I mean this fluttery feeling whenever I read his letters. I think it's a mystery aru."

Sougo forced his fingers, pulled to break off the Popsicle. "Then that's my answer as well."

"What do you mean aru ka?" She noticed him bit his portion of Popsicle, about eighty percent had gone to his side. While she got a portion for a single bite. "You planned this sadistic scheme, aren't you!?"

He gazed down the reflection of the blue sky on the rippling pond. Something from the water was pulling the wire of his fishing rod.

Later that dinner time, she had tasted a grilled fish freshly caught by the sadist.

**OMAKE:**

Everyone was gathering around a bonfire. The group of the Disciplinary Committee, just like the other groups of friends, were munching on the grilled fish together.

"Sougo, I heard you were catching fish with Kagura-san." Kondo took another bite. "You seem like getting along, huh?"

"That idiot bitch caught nothing. It's all my hard work we have something to eat tonight." Sougo deadpanned. "I also had to volunteer to cook, who knows what will happen if we leave these to the girls."

After Hijikata squeezed a line of mayonnaise onto his fish, "Eh?" He shifted to Yamazaki with wonderment look.

Yamazaki was also quite confused. "I thought you're already falling for Kagura-san? Weren't you jealous she writes love letters with someone else? We thought you disappeared to confront her the day I delivered the news, and even came back pissed off, right? You were even muttering 'China-China,' right?"

An ominous dark aura surrounded the-now-pissed-off sadist. "YA-MA-ZA-KI..."

The latter was cowering in fright, calling every god he knew when his apologies couldn't reach the sadist anymore.

"I told you, Zaki, don't stick your nose too much on other people's business." Hijikata was about to take a bite on his mayo food, though he just found himself being blasted off by bazooka attack. "WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ATTACK YAMAZAKI, AREN'T YOU!?"

"I've always been aiming at you since the beginning of Gintama series, so it's normal to lock my target on you at times of my bad mood. Now, DIE HIJIKATA."

"You just want to kill me in the end!?"

The feast frightened every insect make a sound. Shared laughters and curses resonated in that summer evening. Except for Kagura whose mind was being bothered by inner resonance while eating her grilled fish.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this crappy series~ I lacked sleep last night just to finish this chapter so I still want to sleep now (￣^￣) I want to sleep forever with my headphones on actually. But thinking of not continuing to write an OkiKagu fanfic brings nightmare to my world (the hell this author blabbering about? She even stopped writing OkiKagu for like 2-3 years now! Blasphemy!)**

**Please look forward to the next chapter~**

**And I think my strength is your review/follow/favorite (￣v￣) I will try to improve for you reader-chan~**


	5. 「 S u m m e r 」 L e t t e r s

**The ****letters**** listed here are ****the**** important**** conversations**** during**** summer.**

* * *

_You must be laughing down at me if you ever read this letter, like 'this poor Porisan must be crazy over me for even writing me a letter when he himself doesn't know which address to put in this lame letter.' If you put it that way, then I have to admit I've become crazy. I've always wanted to apologize to you, for being a useless policeman who couldn't even protect the last person who can curve a smile in his deadpan face. As I write this letter, even regrets are useless right now because my hopes to reach you with these damn words are surfacing in my heart. Even if it's impossible to cross beyond this line between us today... definitely, someday..._

* * *

_I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong locker, Porisan. I don't know what you're up to, but you seem so pathetic while I read your letter, aru. Don't worry, I didn't laugh at your love letter, rather, I found it really creepy and weird aru. I presume you're a guy, ne? If you don't know the address then don't put your letter in random lockers, konoyarou! You must be really crazy it makes me puke aru! Ne, I can help you find the address of the person you're mentioning here if you tell me her name. I've got plenty of connections here aru! So stop feeling down anymore, and just continue protecting the citizens. You're a "porisan" after all, ne? Don't let your feelings be disturbed because definitely, you will find your happiness someday aru._

_From: Kagura_

* * *

_How the hell were you able to reply!? Where are you now? Please tell me and I will definitely_

_(This letter was discontinued, for it got soaked with tears.)_

* * *

_Thanks for your response and I apologize for randomly placing my letter in your locker. Yes, I'm a guy, and you don't have to worry anymore about her address. I think my letter has reached her already. In fact, I didn't expect her to reply to my letter that it even made me cry. When usually I'm the type who makes others cry. _

_As soon as I read your response, I felt much better and encouraged to live once more for my citizens I have to protect. Well, I hope to find my happiness someday as you've mentioned. If you don't mind, can we keep sending letters like this? I feel like I'm comfortable talking with you... you remind me of someone important to me._

_P.S. _

_Don't worry, I'm not a creepy Porisan. I just happen to laze around during my patrol days._

_From: Porisan_

* * *

_I'm also glad I was able to help in a way aru. Since you're able to keep in touch with your girlfriend already, I think there's no reason for us to exchange letters aru. I don't want to be friends with a creepy porisan aru. I don't even know if you're just playing a prank on me. I can't even imagine the environment you're living in and it's so hard to read your old-fashioned penmanship. And you sound like a "tsun-tsun" Porisan, that's really weird. Well, somehow, I'm kind of interested also who you really are. _

_P.S._

_Don't be lazy during your patrol days! I want to kick you for that!_

_From: Kagura_

* * *

_Fine, then I'll tell you what it's like to be here in order for you to know me more and delete the image of a creepy weird Porisan. Besides the fact I'm a policeman who has a good heart, I've been promoted as the Kaiser when our Gorilla leader stepped down to finally marry the hostess he's been stalking for. My subordinates are someone who had been exorcised from being a mayo-freak, someone who had been baptized to "Anpan" cult, and many others... Nay, it was a lie, though my environment isn't far from that picture. I'm actually the First Division Captain here, so the troublesome people in our city especially the Yorozuya (who used to be a trio) gets their ass kicked by me. Also, I'm quite popular with the girls but I only see them as animals who go crazy over my manliness. _

_By the way, I was given a random stuff that is wrapped in a bunny-patterned silk. I haven't checked it yet, but it has a light weight. Though it felt heavy the moment I received it. So, if you ever read this, I guess my feelings will be lighter._

_P.S._

_You also tell me about you._

_From: Porisan_

* * *

_Being a captain isn't that bad, aru ne? Guess you've redeemed your image with that aru. So I guess we can continue exchanging letters like this aru. So, to officially introduce myself, I'm Kagura from 3-Z class. I'm not telling you which school I'm in, you might kidnap me or whatever. I like sukonbu a lot or raw eggs over rice. I have an aneki and my papi, though my mami had passed away. I also have a puppy named Sadaharu. He's really cute like a white furry small pillow with four walking legs aru! I have great friends in our class, and my sensei are also close to me. In fact, my all-girl friends and I enjoyed in a karaoke hub before some idiots crashed the party aru._

_Oh, before I forget, I'm wondering what is "Yorozuya?" And why are they supposed to be a trio? Are they like the Three Stooges or something? And I think you should already check that random stuff given to you. You never know if it was actually a bomb ne? I heard it hurts like hell if you got caught off guard by a surprise explosion aru._

_From: Kagura_

* * *

_It felt like I've been expecting such introduction (I'm good in guessing the characteristics of people, you see?) On the other hand, if you're really interested in the Yorozuya, yes they are idiots composed of a permy samurai, a megane, and Chiー_

_(This letter was crumpled and soaked when Kagura of 3-Z hid it in her mouth (from Chapter 3)_

* * *

_I'm sorry Porisan I was't able to read the last letter you sent me because a certain Sadist got in my way! I really want to kick his butt that time! I wished he just never came back from being sick aru! And worst, he's my classmate plus seatmate! Actually, we are like that ever since we were freshmen aru! We always fight for almost everyday, and because of him, no suitors of mine ever tried to approach me because I acted like a tomboy in the campus aru! But, not that I mind. _

_I just want him to stop making fun of me aru. He never approached me like a girl at all and even ruined my hair and told me I won't get any prettier aru! He doesn't know I also get hurt when my feminine side is being attacked. That sadistic jerk!_

_P.S._

_Sorry if I ranted on you. But I really needed someone to talk to about this, and I think you're the perfect friend I can rely on in this situation. My classmates might think of something else if I tell this to them._

_From: Kagura_

* * *

_That sadist you're talking about, he's also getting in my nerves. If I were there I would have targeted him with a bazooka or cut his fingers for being a sadistic jerk. Really, he looked like a fabricated person from another dimension. I'm guessing he claims himself as a sadist prince from a distant planet, right? That's very unoriginal. There could be one and only prince of sadist ever existed I know. And I'm sure he's more sadistically awesome than your fake sadist. Yeah, go ahead and kill that sadist. Kill him with your parasol or something. Or let his head be eaten by your pet dog. _

_But if ever he acts unusual, like you feel unharmed by his side, forget about what I said._

_P.S._

_By any chance, does he have an aneue?_

_From: Porisan_

* * *

_I think there's no chance for us to get along! He even dismembered my eraser aru! How dare him even asked me if he wanted to cook something for me aru ka!? That could be another cookie trap! And yes those tabasco cookies are from his aneue Mitsuba. She looked unhealthy though, I'm just wishing she doesn't get too much stress from her sadistic ototo. And I also wish for her to change her way of cooking (that also applies to my classmate's crappy egg cooking.) _

_And also, yeah he acted unusual, but it did really piss me off! He shoved his Popsicle into my mouth as if he didn't contaminate it by his saliva! You know, I think I should really kill him now aru ne?_

_P.S._

_Why do you ask if he had an aneue?_

_From: Kagura_

* * *

_Because I used to have an aneue also. She was very close to me ever since the death of our parents. Unfortunately, her sickness took her away. So, please take care of her if she feels sick. Don't do this for that fake sadist, do this for your friend. I have so many regrets in my life. Not only for aneue, but also for the girl who saved me from the state of being broken during the days I mourned for aneue. Yet I wasn't able to protect that person who have always saved me from the state of loneliness, and even let her get away beyond the clouds. I think my punishment is_

_Nah, forget about it._

_From: Porisan_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please wait for the next chapter.**


	6. Re: Wind

**See translation notes at the bottom.**

* * *

It was impossible to reach the horizon with a mere hand, he reminded himself, because the world just keeps on expanding the moment you thought you've finally reached the line between the sky and the sea. Like a foolish child chasing for the weak orange sunset, melting all the yesterdays. Dusk will cover the Edo soon but the First Division Captain stayed there, watching from the rooftop the town he's been protecting for damn years; across somewhere was a great view of a beach. There he could see the horizon he wanted to reach someday.

The waves of the sea was mute from the view yet he was bothered by how the repetitive vague motions of the waves kept coming on the shore back and forth, back and forth like sorrow visiting day by day. His breathing wasn't heavy despite he was standing atop, for the wind was gentle enough to keep him calm. After all, Edo was still in the middle of the springーApril 6 to be exact.

Scattered flying petals coming from his right side invaded his vision, covering the scenery of buildings with blooms of pink; a sweet scent lingered in the air he particularly didn't hate, rather the flying objects reminded him of somethingーsomething he had learned from his _aneue_ when she read him a _waka_ when he was young who once believed the world only revolves between them siblings.

Except the petals being blowed by the wind was really an unnatural occurrence. It felt like an idiot beside him was casting a handful of petals into the air.

"I will really arrest you if you don't stop littering, China."

Around her arm was a basket full of the described petals and her free hand casted them spread in the air. "This is your fault for not attending the _hanami,_ ne. How can you arrest a citizen who has a good heart aru ka?" She kept her focus with her work, not even bothered to look at him.

While he tilted a nonchalant gaze at her, both hands hidden inside the pockets of his pants. "Do you even know what you're throwing? They're not _sakura_ petals, idiot. They're _ume_ petals, idiot. It's more like _umemi_ than _hanami_, idiot."

"Who cares about that!?" Kagura raised her tone with her annoyed pout, but not stopping with her work. "I used up all my courage to ask Hedoro-san plant me this stuff! But you see, he planted the wrong tree instead aru! Besides, _sakura_ and _ume_ just looked the same, _boke!"_

"Then you should have just picked the _sakura_ petals that fell on the road."

"Don't wanna," and with the last batch of handful of petals being thrown, the basket was left with only traces of apricot scent. By that time, she upturned her glare of disappointment at him. "they're about to wither now. It won't be the same as I've seen in the _hanami_ aru."

Sougo knew a hint of unusual warmth flushed on his cheeks so he had to avoid his gaze away from her. It's like two months had passed since the _hanami_ and two months since he saw China. And who knows what kind of force been hindering them for not to see each other within those month gaps. Sometimes he even almost gave in to the idea their relationship being a couple wasn't as mutual as he expected to be and just quietly break the affectionate bond they've treasured ever since they started sharing honest feelings towards each other. As simple as that. But hell it wasn't as simple as that, unfortunately (or fortunately.) Of all things, complicated feelings were the hardest to deal with, because he always ended up showing his sincere side behind the deadpan mask.

"I don't want to break up, China."

Resting her arms on the handrails, she watched the slow movement of clouds covered the Earth's atmosphere. "Who said someone wanted us to break up? I hate my boyfriend being this cheesy aru. Go ahead and break your neck. You're not like the sadist I've fell for, definitely not my type ne."

"Ah, you just admitted you fell in love with me. I've always known you were the one who fell first."

More annoyed when he said it with his usual deadpan voice, strokes of blush appeared on Kagura's cheeks with a throb vein on her head. "Shuddap! Do you want to be the first one to fall from this rooftop aru ka!?"

"Won't you ask me why I did not attend the _hanami_ with the Shinsengumi?" As sudden as breeze did he change the topic.

Doubts sunk in the conversation it gave her a quite fright. "Why!? Did you watch the _hanami_ with another girl aru ka!?" Then her reaction changed to an instant boredom. "You think I'm gonna fall for your trap just to see if I'd get jealous if you asked such question? Sorry, but I know how antisocial this sadistic boyfriend of mine can be, to the point he doesn't gain friends except for the same faces of Shinsengumi guys aru."

(Sougo: Who's antisocial huh? It sounded like I'm some stereotype shut-in _otaku,_ _konoyarou_.)

"Besides, why do I need to ask ne? I feel like I always know what's been troubling you aru ne."

His right hand travelled the breeze of the air from the enclosed warmth from his pocket, reaching for the direction towards the handrails where Kagura's hand was placed. Clasping fingers to fingersーenjoying the missing warmth for months that had had escaped as he leaned his head on her shoulder trying to bury his embarrassment.

"I've memorized the sadist's shortcomings and their causes after all aru."

As the sun set into dusk, she buried her main reason why she came to see Sougo that April 6. Her clasp became tighter.

* * *

_Tomorrow, it will be the same like every pinch of yesterdays didn't happen, won't it?_

"It will."

_Tomorrow, those feelings will reconnect the unsaid words, won't it?_

"It will."

_Tomorrow, this world of yours will collide again to hers as if it's your first time to meet her, won't it?_

"It will."

_Tomorrow, the lapses of being together will be filled, exploring a new world while holding each other's hands, won't it?_

"It will."

_Tomorrow, this insignificant you will love her more than anyone..._

"...and will wait for the next _umemi_ together."

Evening of the same April 6, the Shinsengumi patrol car was abandoned in the middle of an empty road; the door on the driver's seat was left ajar. Only the full moon shone the alleyway where motionless shadows stood. Splattered thick liquid that smelt like rust flowed on the concrete in random ways. Standing agape while he saw a corpseーfresh flesh that had been dug disfigured the victim's identity. More importantly, she who stood in front of the dead body was covered in red blood, slowly dripping from her face down to the stained cheongsam.

"Sougo, help me."

* * *

"Eh? Tosshi, have you seen Sougo this morning?"

On the low table where breakfast was served, Hijikata was eating a bowl of rice with a swirl of mayonnaise on top. "You know Kondou-san, I think our Sougo is planning to move out soon."

Kondo strode in Hijikata's room towards the table and sat in the opposite direction. "Whatcha mean he'll move out!? Is he in the phase of teenage rebellion!?"

"Not something like that." Hijikata tried to calm his fidgety Commander by explaining what had happened when he was with Sougo on a night patrol yesterday. Sougo was the one driving when he nonchalantly asked how much a huge kennel cost like. Hijikata, by that time, explored his memories if there was a chance Sougo had a liking with pet animals (Sadomaru X was an exemption because he was sure no sane person will build a huge kennel for a mere beetle, right?) But the latter explained it was for two people. Hijikata's retort aside that a kennel isn't supposed for two people unless they're animal-like, he realized the question meant something else.

The Commander felt more excited. "D-Do you mean Sougoー"

"It's possible. He even drove somewhere without a word when I left him in the parking lot of a convenience store when I was buying my mayo. Probably he slept withー"

Someone rushed towards Hijikata's room, panicking in front of the opened sliding door. "Vice Commander! Another corpse had been discovered!"

At the same time, a patrol car had recently arrived at the rear side of the headquarters. Hijikata rushed towards Sougo who disembarked the vehicle. "Good timing, we have a new murder case to take care of."

The sandy-haired officer avoided Hijikata's gaze towards the left side. "You go ahead. I have something more important to do." He turned back, started walking away towards the gates.

Hijikata noticed the absence of Sougo's cravat for the first time. Despite Hijikata's scolding, the latter didn't bother to even glance back, however he guaranteed he'll show up in the scene-of-the-crime later.

"That brat." Hijikata murmured as he embarked the same patrol car Sougo had parked. With force to pull the door closed, he fixed his seatbelt afterwards; an accidental glance noticed something on the vacant seat beside him.

A small drop of blood stained the cloth of the seat.

* * *

**Translation notes: **

**Ume blossom - Japanese apricot blossom or plum blossom, introduced from China.**

**Umemi - Plum blossom viewing that is more ancient than the hanami.**

**Sakura blossom - Cherry blossom.**

**Hanami - Cherry blossom viewing.**

**Waka - Japanese poetry with 5/7/5/7/7 syllables.**

**I don't know when will be my next update but I'm sure it will really take a long time because I'll be in semi-hiatus mode before I could adapt with my new schedule. **

**But thanks anyway for patiently reading and please look forward to the next chapter.**

**Oh I also want to say this and the next chapters are flashbacks before the beginning of chapter one's timeline. Just saying.**


	7. Discolor

**Before you proceed, I want to thank you for patiently reading this crappy fanfic. You are an imporatant reader to me because you spend your time just to listen to my random ideas as a fellow OkiKagu fan despite my grammar issues and the awkward sentences. Once again, a big thank you from my heart TTuTT**

**And there is also an R-18 version of this chapter (if you want, just read this chapter here: bloody [dash] meer . livejournal . com [slash] 13948 . html) Type it without the spaces. I will f-lock that post after a week or two.**

**Lastly, see translation notes at the bottom.**

* * *

The rustle of leaves from the trees almost deafened her hearing. Soft, yet ironically loud for her not to hear the surroundings except for the exclusive sound while the spring breeze passed by from random directions. Sougo had to poke a rectangular box of _sukonbu_ against Kagura's cheek to get her attention. The girl without her usual hair buns upturned her gaze to meet his expressionless eyes. He showed her a grocery bag full of boxes of _sukonbu_—a supply that can last a month, if consumed in a regular basis, to satisfy her strange appetite. Other than the bag he was holding, there were other grocery bags for the meal of the day.

She didn't thank him.

She didn't speak at all while she opened a box of _sukonbu_. Honestly, she did not know how to thank someone who sacrificed his own sense of justice just to help her. Where everything seemed to have changed between them since fate planned their chance encounter last night—in which Sougo found out it was Kagura who hunts for a prey to murder every month of single evening. After hearing his girlfriend cried for help, his whole body felt a mysterious tinge of fear called quiver (when usually he was supposed to have a nulled feeling when encountering blood and dismembered bodies) but he somehow managed to keep his composure and decided to walk towards the bloody Kagura. He pulled his cravat from around his neck to wipe her face. The cloth was soaked in mixed blood and snot and tears.

They ended up staying in the same roof, an old, abandoned house owned by a close family friend of his Mitsuba-aneue that he rented since the day before yesterday. He was ready to give up the rent if ever Kagura would reject him after not seeing within two months, yet here they were last night, together, though both of them were in a state of gloom as Kagura was stained with blood. Despite losing confidence to wrap her sanity while staring at her stained self, Sougo discovered a red _yukata_ from the closet and so he decided for her to change her outfit after a quick bath. For the first time in his eighteen years of living, he washed somebody else's clothing, worst, he couldn't distinguish if he completely got rid of the bloodstains from her red cheongsam.

Around his eyes were starting to form dark circles, for he didn't even shift away his stare on the sleeping China the whole night till morning. He was thankful enough he didn't go groggy while driving the car back to the Shinsengumi compound that morning.

All for the sake of this certain girl who was currently enjoying the sour taste of _sukonbu_ that was spreading on her tongue while watching the view of trees by the window. Love, if that is what you call it, indeed expands your patience.

"You bored?" Having said this, he sat a few inches behind her, landing his bottom onto the _tatami_ and placed to the corner the grocery bag he was holding. "You see, I can't afford to buy you a television yet. The next month perhaps, the date of my salary." _Just when did I start offering luxuries to people? _He retorted inwardly while yawning.

"I don't need a television, ne." Her head did not even twitch. "I need you to sleep."

"No need to sleep..." His head tilted, staring down the black sleeves of his pants with a hazy vision.

She turned around, raising her arms to catch his drooping head onto her chest. "You idiot."

This was the most comforting sleeping position ever since he got separated from his _aneue_, Sougo thought. And to think it was China who offered him, when once upon a time she used to prod him with battle challenges to make him stay awake during patrol days. "Wake me...after an hour..."

The rustle of leaves had been covered now by soft snores and heartbeats.

* * *

By the riverside he saw a cluster of Shinsengumi officers. Another group of four was tasked to carry a body bag into an ambulance. One member approached the First Division Captain, told him the Vice Commander was waiting for his arrival at the Shinsengumi compound and he had some issues to ask about.

_Fuck_. All efforts, screwed.

Truth be told, he was expecting Hijikata be able to decipher the mystery of the serial murder case within this short period of time, but the sadist's thoughts had been covered by curses against the gods and goddesses of mayonnaise; he did not fail to curse his superior, of course. With countenance did he plan on how to get himself and China out of this mess as he headed towards the compound. But, really, he was wondering how the fuck did that bastard Hijikata find out about his involvement in this case? Did he find something suspicious from the corpse that lead to a clue? Or something he had forgotten to get rid of from the patrol car when he gave Kagura a ride on the way to the rental house?

_Shit_. He remembered the blood stains from Kagura. It might have left traces of rusty scent in spite of using a car air freshener, or the blood itself might have left a mark in the car somehow.

Since when did he become this clumsy, he wondered, to realize the answer was something he hadn't felt before when Kagura flashed in his memory. This Hijikata, the _oni_ side of this Hijikata who established the strict rules regarding _seppuku,_ is no way in hell he'll let this pass even if the involved was only a fourteen-year-old girl.

Before he entered Hijikata's room, he made a resolve to himself, when push comes to shove, he'll resign as a member of the Shinsengumi and will keep this secret between his flesh and blade.

Two figures of men appeared before him as he slid open the screen door. They were Hijikata and Kondo both sat side by side on the _tatami_ with arms crossed. Above their legs was a wooden low table.

"Sougo. At last you came." Kondo looked daggers at the youngest officer who walked towards them to sit in front of them.

"You see, this is hard for us to tell you." Hijikata started. "We had recently found something—actually me. Kondo-san and I concluded this, so to be able to help you, we need you to tell the truth."

"What truth are you talking about?"

Kondo slammed his palm onto the table. "Sougo! Don't play dumb! We know you know what we know!"

The latter denied what they know.

"Throughout these years of being together, this is the first time I feel enraged in you, Sougo!" One of his legs kneeled as he pushed himself up against the table. "Haven't I always reminded you to be damn responsible!? I don't remember raising you like that!"

"Kondo-san," Hijikata had to pull his Commander down to his seat. "I'll take care of this."

Kondo repositioned.

"Sougo, I have a few questions to ask." Hijikata said. "Last night, where were you?"

"I ran an errand for a friend of _aneue,"_ Sougo just repeated his alibi he had told Hijikata through walkie-talkie last night. "like I said."

"Then how about your cravat? How can the First Division Captain not wear a proper uniform?"

"It was stained with blood when I had to pull my aching tooth. Don't worry I'll wear a spare at once as I reach my room."

Hijikata shook his head. "You see, you're not convincing enough."

Anytime, Sougo was ready to fire his bazooka on Hijikata's annoying head.

"All that we ask is the truth from you. Honestly, I don't care about your issues, but Kondo-san insisted me to interrogate you..." He nipped a cigar between his lips. After lighting it up, he puffed at it.

"...about your woman, I mean."

And so Sougo had fired his bazooka (that appeared from nowhere) towards their direction.

"SADIST!" Luckily, Hijikata was able to dodge the attack. Perhaps he was used to it.

On the other hand, it was Kondo who took the damage and now unconscious.

"Oi! Kondo-san! Hung in there!" The panicking Hijikata shifted to Sougo. "Why did you do that!? Kondo-san just wanted to counsel you about this shit-ass teenage love you're experiencing! Even if I was against it, Kondo-san still acted strict like a real father, but actually he just wanted to try being a _'tsun-tsun,'_ oi!"

The sadist stood up and turned his back. "It was supposed to be aimed at you, Hijikata-san. Be thankful I'm not in the mood to shoot another blow." To be honest, the pounding in his chest had calmed.

"S-Sougo..." The damaged Commander faintly called, smiling. "I w-wish for you to be a responsible man...f-for your loved one. I've always thought y-you were a shy boy, just like Tosshi, right?" He ended it with a thumb-up as he completely fainted.

"Oi, Sougo. Kondo-san forgot to mention, he allows you to have your vacation thrice a month." Hijikata raised himself up from the _tatami,_ "You're well aware love and your responsibility in the Shinsengumi aren't the same thing, right?" in serious tone did he say.

"Who are you to tell me that?" Sougo muttered.

* * *

As soon as the sandy-haired male was dismissed, he decided to change his outfit to a dark spring green _kosode_ partnered with black _hakama_ to keep his identity inconspicuous from the eyes of the normal citizens when he came back at the rental house at the neighbouring town that afternoon. At least if ever the other members of Shinsengumi would lay their suspicion on him, it would be harder to trace the course towards his _woman's_ refuge.

Conceding the fact that he was doing his best as he could to protect her, there she was, along the entryway of the rental house in her (dry) red cheongsam that had been laundered, tapping the sole part of her shoe against the ground—almost ready to go if Sougo didn't block the door.

"The fuck are you up to, China?" He was already expecting this kind of silly shenanigans she would attempt during the period of his absence. Yet his temp was starting to rankle over patience.

She tried not to glare, honestly. "I want to go back to Gin-chan and Shinpachi."

"No."

"They will look for me soon."

"And so?" He rebuked in monotone. "You will give more burdens to your Gin-chan. I assume he's the one taking care of your mess after—"

He stopped, because he had to.

She was tilting her head with clenching fists. Soon, rain started dropping from her eyes down to the floor.

Indeed, operation escape plan failed.

"I just want..." Her voice muffled between the hiccups and sniffs. "...to go back..."

Arms wrapped around her; she felt the rough texture of his _kosode_ against her exposed skin.

"...home." She sighed heavily before the echoes of her cry came louder.

* * *

_I couldn't see his face because of the _sugegasa_. It was his vague figure from afar under the shine of the full moon I could see. He always provokes me when we meet. After that...I'll regain my consciousness in Gin-chan's room with his worried smile. I think that mysterious man started appearing since two months ago. I don't know. I'm scared of myself._

_...scared of myself..._

The repetition of words hummed like a lullaby in his sleep. Entering a pitch black world where he could see small scattered fragments slowly forming into a being—a fragile little girl familiar to his eyes. The girl who used to tell him _it'll be okay tomorrow._ The girl who used to pat his head whenever he felt alone. The girl who used to remind him he's a human.

And the girl whom he'd ever trust in this lifetime.

* * *

At the same spot she watched the morning view of trees by the window where she was sitting on the draped futon. Kagura's hair was ornamented in paired buns this time and there were creases on her cheongsam. She felt the same warm of _kosode_ on her back. It was Sougo who leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"I wonder," Kagura broke the silence. "what are the brown leaves doing here in the springtime aru?"

Sougo glanced at the greenery view; he pinched her cheek. "The hell you're talking about? The trees are filled in green, you see?" He smiled. "Very lively."

* * *

**Translation notes:**

**Tatami - Japanese straw coverings or mats.**

**Oni - demon.**

**Tsun-tsun - as in tsundere.**

**Kosode - short-sleeved kimono.**

**Hakama - pleated, divided skirt.**

**Sugegasa - sedge-woven hat.**

**(Just pm me if a term confuses you. Or if I defined a term wrong.)**

**Thank you very much for reading! I'm glad that the schedule of my work was moved to second week of April, so I still have free time to write ****（＾****＾）**

**Please wait for the next chapter~**


	8. The Night Comes Down

**Hi. Check the notes at the bottom. Pardon the grammar. Someday it will be beta'd. Probably.**

**And the title of this chapter is based on the title itself of the song, "The Night Comes Down" by Queen.**

* * *

For the last time Kagura had abolished the doubts piled up if the story of her life would lead to a happy ending in Sougo's arms someday, there, the sacred fantasies he had provided her was being sucked by reality for every beat of seconds running as she was being shaded by the two shadow figures standing in front of her. She wished the backdrop natural light from the outside world would swallow every line of spectrum from her sight, leaving a pure vast of white. Much as to her wish to fill the empty spaces in her existence, her sight was being rather blurred by clear saline fluid called tears. By the entryway where the door was open to let reality in (the last strip of sukonbu fell on the ground as the mixture of every sentiment shaped into ball crystals followed, splattering drop by drop), the two familiar men where she actually belonged before this whole messy setup angst started were waiting for her to react.

Even before Kagura's eyes would eventually surrender from the tears, Shinpachi grabbed the opportunity to sniff, to sob, and to finally bawl behind the spectacles. However, the dead fish eyes stared down at the two with their childish (or from a grown up's view, the so-called idiotically) act of crying where they covered each other's snorts and tears while comforting one another's arms. That adult man with dead fish eyes sighed, then scratched on his permy head. He had to admit, he was magnetized, with an uncharacteristic caprice, to join and regrouped themselves by stretching his arms around the two figures into him, with a little effort of arching his back a little to press himself against the two heads. Though, without the tears but a nonchalant silence.

All three Yorozuya members on the doorsill of the rental house at the edge of the spring season, reunited. But little do they know how long "together" will last.

* * *

_When I was a child, I wrote an essay on "How do I find myself twenty years from now." I wanted to become a detective someday, I said. But as of today, the year where I landed on Earth, I became a new member of the most notorious mafia in Edo. I'm aware I'm in verge of life and death, like a bait in a fish pond. But it's not like I have a choice... I need to defeat this man who calls himself "Libra" in order to impress him, to guarantee my safety in this chaotic planet..._

"Jeff your name, you say? You should look closely how tantalizing my technique will be..." The silver bangs had covered the dead fish look trademark turned deadly glare with an emphasis on darker outlines under the eyes.

A flat palm slammed a single card on the low table, putting a little force as Gintoki pushed himself against the wooden surface. "UNO! HAHAHA I WON! ALL YOUR FOOD SUPPLIES ARE MINE!"

Victory, he declared, except there was still a remaining card in his hand.

Another player, a younger girl with her hair in twin buns rose up and presented one of the two remaining cards from her hand (gesturing like those of duelists who declare a trap card.) "NOT SO FAST! I ACTIVATE Aー"

And another flat slipper landed on Kagura's head as the desperate Gintoki protested. "SHUDDAP! KAIBA IS NOT ALLOWED IN AN UNO DUEL! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SUMMON YOUR ULTIMATE BLUE NOSE WHITE LIZARDー"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUDDAP!" Shinpachi finally snapped. "Are you trying to confuse the readers!? Stop with the 'UNO DUEL!' That's not the way you play this card game! Why the heck do you imitate Jeff!? Who the hell is he!?"

"It can't be helped, you see. You don't want to play Jeff's role so I had to substitute before he cries on his mother's lap aru ne."

"Jeff is a real person!? But his background story isn't believable enough! And have you ever seen mafia playing an UNO card game!? I bet Gin-chan extracted that character from JUMP, RIGHT!? And that 'Libra' name, you won't be able to convince anyone that person actually exists!"

Gintoki, back with his usual expression, explained. "Because that's my sign."

"So it's just a made-up name related to your zodiac sign after all!?"

Reflection of disappointed faces on Shinpachi's spectacles.

"What are you blabbering about anyway aru ka? We can't enjoy the game because of your distracting _tsukkomi_ aru."

"I won't complain if we're playing the normal way! I just want to play UNO without your roleplays!" The teenage boy in glasses shifted to Gintoki. "And Gin-san, do you even know how the rules work!? It's too early for your victory!"

"It's only one card in my hand, so it's UNO."

"Yes it's 'UNO!' if you're holding your last remaining card, but you have to get rid of that remaining card first before you can call your victory!"

"Who's idiot!? Idiot!"

"I didn't call you that!"

Gintoki continued. "Don't you know the significance of playing UNO!? It's for victory! It means becoming number one! And that's UNO in Spanish for you! I won't be able to claim my victory if 'one' is taken away from my hand, FINAL ANSWER!"

"FINAL ANSWER your face! You're really just making up rules because you're always having a hard time getting rid of the last card in your hand when we play this game!"

In a blink of an eye, the latter with the perm hair had already invaded the fridge, so much to Kagura's disappointment.

But so much more to Gintoki's disappointment when he found stacks of boxes and nothing else. "SUKONBU, SUKONBU, SU-KOOON-BU!? Not even a pudding!?"

Kagura had poked her two fingers into Gintoki's nose. "Don't take away my life, nose job!"

Good thing for the latter he had pulled Kagura's wrist to remove her fingers before it even got deeper. "Braaat! Who wants to even poke your stacks of unhealthy lifestyle!? This is where the normal citizens' money goes when your tax robber boyfriend spends his salary!?"

All the spirits of disappointment gathered in the living room fell upon Shinpachi, watching the other two with their oral absurd attacks against each other. "These idiots are hopeless..."

Similar to a notification alert that pops out when someone replied on a chat message did Shinpachi twitch. He followed a sound of smooth rasp, shifting his glance towards the direction where Sougo in day-off clothes stood with arms crossed. Shinpachi heard a monotone greeting before his instinct as a straight man detached himself off the floor, stretched his legs to rise, and tilted his head a little while eyes glued at the latter so he wouldn't break the contact. "Good afternoon, Okita-san." And finally stood upright.

Even the other two abandoned their useless throws of arguments.

"Ah, the boyfriend arrives." Gintoki picked a dirty thing in his nose with the pinky.

Sougo walked towards the elevated single step, leaving his straw _zori_ along the entryway, at the same time Shinpachi tried to apologize with utmost sincerity for Gintoki's invasion on the fridge. Aside from the soft taps of Sougo's bare feet, a monotone echoed, "I don't mind."

A dirty thing had been extracted from Gintoki's nose; he wiped the filthy hand at the back of Kagura's clothes while pretending to encourage the younger girl. "C'mon, aren't you supposed to greet your 'honey'?" With a nasty tone.

"I'm not a bee! Besides, I won't taste a sadistic honey aru!"

He repositioned his pinky into his nose. "Yeah, yeah. You're just interested on crappy food in your fridge."

Sougo advanced towards the door of the bedroom. "Sorry _danna,_ I have to hide our food supplies because that pig beside you almost finished them." As he reached the rectangular wooden structure, he excused himself as he needed to retire from the exhaustion draining his energy. He disappeared at their sight when he entered the room and shut the door.

As expected, he didn't fail to hear Kagura's retort she wasn't a pig or whatever degrading nicknames he had called her. At the back of Sougo's mind though, he felt entertained for the first time ever since he moved with Kagura (in this little paradise they have built) because he had learned doing lovey-dovey stuff shouldn't be regarded as a form of amusement but rather a phenomenal affectionate chord between two people he couldn't understand sometimes. While the meaning of entertainment in his vocabulary involves sadistic plots. Before. Inasmuch as the former was far from from the picture he saw a while ago. Gratification melted, blending in his coreーan image where Kagura with her chosen family.

He actually missed watching from afar the old China of Yorozuya with her violet parasol, wandering together with the two older males. Quietly, as quietly as possible like strangers with their pretentious accidental glance on each other within an interval of secondsーshe'd always be the first to drop the eye-to-eye contact so she can catch up with the gang's conversation. Be it selfish; Sougo used to wonder if he could steal that exclusive smile. The innocent smile beneath a beautiful warmth of light the sun gives Earth before a tint of darkness smeared it into an ugly bottomless pit of guilts.

That kind of entertainment was he felt and have always felt in his memory.

Two more days. Two more days by the way (since entertainment had entered his thoughts) a television he promised almost a month ago would decorate the house with static voices, bouncing around the spacious silence from wall to wall.

* * *

"Oi, Sadist." She poked the fleshly side of his face with a fingertip, the first time she tried he still did not move from the state of torpid sleep. A few seconds more Kagura had already lost his patienceーshe gestured as if she was holding a bow and arrow and ready to shoot the target nonchalantly except she released a quick forward strike of fist toward the sleeping sadist in which in her disbelief he caught her punch and landed on his palm. "So you really are awake, bastard."

With freehand he took off his eye mask and the drooping eyes gaze upon Kagura. She was beside the futon, sitting.

"Shinpachi cooked us something before they left. I don't wanna eat my miso soup spoiled. So get your ass off now aru."

"Oh, he managed to find the food supplies."

"That's mother-in-law for you."

"I thought your surrogate mother was _danna_ because he handles your dog's crap?"

"I've got two earthling mothers." She laughed. "I'm pretty blessed aru ne? I've lost my real mother but two were given to me in exchange aru!"

Many times she had seen the corners of his mouth curved slightly upward unexpectedly, and that time she saw the another untypical side of the sadist. He even patted her head. Indeed so familiar she reminisced the first time he had opened up to her the secret childhood days he had with his _aneue_. Just like that momentーa smile and a patーas if grateful a China girl cured the scars of a lonely samurai.

Although she responded but with an unexpected head butt towards Sougo's jaw in which his teeth clinched against the tip of his tongue. He would regret later if he won't retaliate the same attack now that he could taste blood. Yet she dodged from his revenge where it was impossible not to reveal her face; lucky he was he didn't miss to see Kagura in a blushing state. _Ah, that's why she tried to hide her face with a damn head butt._

"Damn you China. How can I eat now?"

"Eat with straw, _aho!"_

* * *

They sat side by side at the low table. Some crumbs from _tori karaage_ clung greasy on the corner of her mouth, and some just randomly stuck on her sideburns. With her mouth full plus busy chewing while she tried hard to speak, Sougo left his chopsticks for a while to wipe them off with the back of his fingers.

Kagura gazed at him and tried to communicate with a nonsensical way of saying things she wanted to convey (because of the fact her mouth was still full,) Sougo faced the dishーhis other hand cupped a small bowl of miso soup and leaned the thin rim between his lips. He hated the numbness on the tip of his tongue as the warm miso taste spread in his mouth. It took her half a minute before she realized he kept ignoring her.

At last she swallowed the bunch in his mouth. "Oi! Listen to me!"

"What?" He placed back the bowl on the table.

"I'm asking you how did Gin-chan and Shinpachi found this place? When I asked them, they lied."

_"Danna_ confronted me many times. It seemed he knew I was keeping you. But it appeared I was skillful enough this house to not be found out."

"It's because you did not come here for twenty five days FOR YOUR IMPORT NATION! How can someone notice I'm hiding here aru ne?"

_"Information,_ China. And you really felt alone for even counting the days I was away, aren't you?" He shrugged. "Sorry, but you see, Kondo-san just implemented me to have my thrice a month day offs since we're really busy to rob hardーI mean work hard." Thanks to danna's observation regarding Kagura's aberration occurring once in a full moon. He was able to work calmly.

But sometimes, he panicked in his sleep, or fidgety striding back and forth along the corridors during break time throughout the days he stayed at the Shinsengumi compound (where the other Shinsengumi guys suspected the China girl had at last defeated their Captain in whatever ways they imagined and now planning for his next move, while the Commander and the Vice Commander assumed their Sougo was in the stage where sexual difficulties overwhelmed his control because he's away from his woman.)

"Fine. So I can still have you until tomorrow aru ne? Let's date."

Sougo's eyes dropped into disappointment. "Don't wanna."

"Why not?"

He rolled his eyes. "Simply because I don't have money."

"Liar!"

"I told you before I will buy you a television, right? Plus we have to buy your daily supplies. We can't afford to waste more money."

She kept on insisting. He didn't hear anything else but her demands. Even if she held into false expectation, he still rejected her.

* * *

Audible gasps against the crisp air wasn't satisfying to fill the lungs, for trepidation would always eat the hopes along the empty night of the streets as long as there was no certain China girl in his sight. On the corners of body heat rolled cold sweats as he kept roving with sprinting calloused soles even if a tendency of an air overdose being inhaled would block the passageway of the lungs. He had checked the dark alleywaysーwas it only him or the passages seemed darker as a pitch void?ーbut no traces of blood or even a sight of red death of a victim.

Indeed, Sougo concluded Kagura's condition was worsening and not because _danna's_ observation was wrong. It's no laughing matter the lunacy would topple her consciousness twice within a month, and it will surely develop day by day in the future.

Damn the promises he had sworn to keep her safe.

The running sandy haired man went slower, slower until his feet wouldn't make another step yet. He transferred his anger onto the scabbard he held turned to a clench as tightly it could crack any second when he saw her flopped sat on someone with her hand clutched on the neck and the freehand gave endless punches on the lifeless face while blood squirted in every hit. There were no other words he could hear aside from muttering "die."

Sougo decided to walk towards her, lifting the hand which held the scabbard and the other gripped the hilt. He stood beside them (his gaze tilted fixed to them) as he completely unsheathed the naked steel of his _katana. _

He used to say he was the one who could only beat China. And she would let her guard down sometimes in front of the sadist. But why give in to this _sugegasa_ guy she's seeing? That man wasn't even real in the first place.

The scabbard being raised, it landed hard on the mandarin head enough to knock her out.

For tomorrow... at least he could protect _her _tomorrow_._

* * *

**zori - traditional straw slippers.**

**tori karaage - fried chicken.**

**katana - sword.**

**Kaiba is Seto Kaiba from the popular manga/anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! and the reference about the "duel" stuff they're parodying is from here.**

**Please refer to the last chapter if you forgot this sugegasa guy they're talking about. And if you're not familiar with UNO, check the rules at Wikihow and just add [slash] Play-UNO on the address. **

**My friends and I play UNO without the scoring system(?) so assume the Yorozuya is playing the same way as we do. And thanks for reading! I hope you leave a review about this chapter. I can't believe I'm still breathing right now after this messy chapter. And I think I really messed up this time (actually the whole time) so I will really appreciate if you help me with your reviews. And yes, thank you for the reviews you drop here. They encourage me to continue this story (because this is really hard, I feel like the edo!OkiKagu is going to the OOC side and whythefukkingway did I make edo!OkiKagu's back story timeline confusing (￣◇￣;) I think I will also provide the timeline of the past chapters on the next chapter so everybody won't get too confused (including me.)**

**And if you've noticed this is I think the third or fourth time I changed the summary of this fanfic, because I'm still unsatisfied.**


End file.
